


Flicker

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Epiphanies, Fluff, i love them, pls appreciate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: I love my dnd squad so much
Kudos: 2





	Flicker

"It's Flicker!" Becca slammed the door to their treehouse open as she hopped up the ladder- calling them to an emergency friendship meeting was _imperative_. Parable jumped a little and Ram stared at her, his happy little green eyes wide and curious. The eight year old girl scrambled up the rest of the way and slammed the door shut, standing up straight "I'm inscribed- i'm _inscribed_ and my- its _Flicker!_ " 

She was nearly shouting with excitement, and Ram's eyes lit up, he popped to his feet and was on her in a second, hugging her as tight as he could. Perry followed slower, but he gave a lop-sided little grin at his friend. Becca yanked him into the hug, nuzzling her face in their shoulders.

"Im gonna be the coolest- you'll see!! You guys can like, help me make moves! I dunno fully know what flicker means-" Perry hummed to cut her off, tapping her back with a finger. "Like how candles flicker. it's like fire." Ram gasped and pushed himself off, his hands starting to pat at his thighs " _or_ \- or! Like, like, an animation flicker, in a game! when the character disappears for a sec or goes way too fast!" 

Beccas eyes were bright, almost like little _fires_ had lit up in them, and the smile on her face grew a bit bigger. She focused really really really hard for a second- and the candlesticks strapped to her belt lit up, and she nearly screamed- before breaking out laughing. She stared at her friends, Ram's wide eyes, and Perrys more impressed expression.

She was the first inscribed of the three of them


End file.
